


Just This Once

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leaving is OK, no matter what time of the morning.  Sneaking out makes it seem as if my wife is coming home to catch us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

Thunder rumbled loudly in the sky and Olivia opened her eyes. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Her first instinct was fear; she wanted to jump up and run for it. In just a few seconds, her rational mind took over. That didn’t make her any less nervous but the fear dissipated. 

She looked to her right, only with her eyes. Olivia was lying as still as a statue and knew that was for the best. He was asleep, sleeping on his side, covers down around his waist. He was shirtless and his chest rose and fell with his slight snoring. She lifted the sheet on her side just a bit, didn’t want to wake her companion, and saw she was naked. She knew it, she fuckin knew it so there was really no need to look. 

OK, she needed to get all of her clothes and get out of there. Olivia turned her head slightly and looked at the carpet below. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness but her panties were easy to identify. She didn’t see her bra but she saw her sweater and one of her boots. Where were her slacks and her other boot? The details on how and where she got undressed were a bit fuzzy.

“ _You're intoxicated.” Ed smiled as Olivia loosened his tie. He put his hands on her hips._

_“I'm tipsy; it’s not the same thing.” She dropped the tie on his carpet, started moving on to the buttons on his dress shirt._

_“Olivia…”_

_“If you don’t want me, say so.”_

_“I'd be a goddamn liar. I just…I'd feel better with explicit consent.”_

_“Yes.” She kissed him and quickly pulled his shirt out of his gray slacks. “Yes, we are definitely going to have sex tonight.”_

_Ed pulled Liv closer to him, taking control of the kiss. This might not be the smartest move of his life but he was eager. He wanted her so much and she said yes. They had been drinking tonight, went out to a bar to chat awkwardly and inwardly wonder just what the hell they were doing. The liquor may have loosened their inhibitions. It may have told them that just this once it would fine. Touch each other, kiss each other, undress each other…_

_“Liv…”_

_They were moving into the bedroom. The last thing Ed needed was his son coming home and interrupting this. The NYPD lieutenant would ask one more time; he wanted to make sure that there was no misunderstanding in a couple of hours when it was all said and done. He couldn’t help but grin when Liv pushed him onto his own bed._

_“The answer is yes, Edward.” She lifted her sweater over her head, threw it aside, and climbed onto the bed with him. “Now shut up and show me what you got._ ”

It was nearly impossible to sigh without making a move or sound. Olivia slowly moved the covers down until they were past her knees. As soon as she started to move, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It made her freeze. Fuck, the dog. 

Ed had a Labrador retriever. He stood up when he heard Olivia move. She looked at him, putting her finger on her lips to keep the dog from barking or making noise. For an endless moment, the woman and dog stared at each other. _Please dog_ , Olivia thought, _just lie down and let me get the hell out of here. There is no reason to bark and cause a ruckus_. 

The retriever huffed, seemingly judging her, and went back to his sleeping stance. Olivia let go of the breath she was holding before sliding out of the bed. She did it so well, as if she’d done it a million times before. Seconds later she was pulling on her panties. A quick look around found her bra on the other side of the bed. 

She tiptoed over there and put it on. Ed was still sound asleep. A flash of lightning was followed by a loud clap of thunder. Olivia froze. She was sure that Ed would wake up now. Instead he seemed to snuggle deeper into the pillow. 

He made a loud snoring noise and slept on. She put her bra on in the dark, rushing across the room to get the rest of her clothes. Completely forgetting about the boot in the floor, Olivia tripped, hollered, and fell down hard. Ed sat up in bed. He looked around in the darkness for a moment and saw nothing. 

He reached into the nightstand drawer for his Glock. For the moment the safety stayed on…most home shootings unfortunately involved killing a loved one. The bed beside him was empty. That meant that Liv was up. 

She could've gone to the bathroom and injured herself. She could've gone to the bathroom outside of the bedroom and run into his son Sean. So Ed got out of the bed to investigate, holding the gun at his side. He went to leave the room but it only took a moment to see Liv splayed out on the floor in front of the bed.

“Ouch.” She mumbled.

“Need a hand, Sergeant?” he reached out for her.

“I was not sneaking out.” She took his hand, pulling herself up from the floor. Olivia looked down at the boot…it was the enemy.

“You never have to do that.” Ed shook his head. He went back to the bed, turned on the lamp, and put his Glock back in the drawer. “Leaving is OK, no matter what time of the morning. Sneaking out makes it seem as if my wife is coming home to catch us.”

“I'm sorry.” Olivia went about collecting her clothes and dressing.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“And you don’t have to be so nice about it.”

“What do you want me to do Liv, be an asshole? I don’t know what you want. Its God knows what time o’clock and you're leaving. I'm telling you that it’s fine. Don’t get upset with me because you got caught.” He sighed. “This is exactly what I didn’t want.”

The silence hung over their heads like guillotines. Liv sat down close to him on the bed. She was holding the boot that she tripped over. She still had no idea where the other one was. Maybe it was in the living room. While it seemed silly that she'd spent any time walking around in one boot, they had been drinking. She had been giddy, Liv remembered feeling incredibly giddy. She remembered the way he kissed her and couldn’t help but quiver. Jesus.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us, OK? They were just getting to a comfortable place.”

“OK.” Ed nodded. “I guess it’s a good thing that we don’t have to see each other every day. That might be awkward.”

“We just let off a little steam, that’s all. Tonight was...nice.”

“I'm not hard up for women, Liv.” He looked at her. Even fresh off hot sex sneaking out of his apartment in the middle of the night, she was still beautiful. “I know lots of women and I've spent time with a good amount. I didn’t go to bed with you tonight because I wanted to take a test drive. I did it because I'm so crazy attracted to you that it makes my fuckin head hurt. If it’s a one-time thing then tell me it’s a one-time thing. We’re too old to play games with each other.”

“It’s a one-time thing.” She said.

“OK. Are you going to be alright getting home? The storm is crazy out there.”

“It’s Clinton, I'm sure I’ll get a cab.”

“You can grab one of the umbrellas from the closet. Sean’s friends never have any so I always keep a little supply in there just in case. I don’t want you catching your death.”

“Alright. I um…” Olivia stood up from the bed. “I'm just going to find my other boot and then I’ll head out.”

“I know it’s in the living room but not quite sure where. Your foot was itching, you took it off.”

“OK.” She leaned to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Ed.”

“Night.”

After a few minutes, Ed turned off the lamp and laid back in bed. He wasn’t sure if Olivia was gone or not but he was exhausted. Ronin came and joined him in bed. Ed petted his dog’s head, closing his eyes. There was something in the pit of his stomach that wanted to stop Liv from leaving. 

It wasn’t a good idea. If she wanted a one night stand then that’s what it would be. How crazy had it been to think Olivia Benson and Ed Tucker might work? There was certainly a spark; he wanted to explore it. Three dates, if that’s what you wanted to call them, and one night of passion. 

The sex was nice. Ed knew it could be nicer. Once you knew someone well, knew what turned them on, knew how to tease…it could be amazing. They would never get there so at least there was a nice memory for both of them. Ed hoped it was a nice memory.

“Ed?”

“Hmm?” he didn’t know how long he'd been asleep but he was definitely asleep. He recognized Liv’s voice immediately. Ed sat up in bed. “Liv?”

“I can't find the damn boot. And I got so frustrated I sat down on the couch to clear my head. I fell asleep.”

“The bed is more comfortable.”

“The couch was OK.” Liv said.

“C'mon.” he patted the bed. “Ronin, bottom.”

While the dog wasn’t absolutely thrilled, he moved down to the bottom of the bed. Liv walked into the room and came over to the side of the bed. There was a moment of discomfort, she sat down but didn’t get under the sheets.

“I’ll get you a tee shirt or something. Then you can get undressed.”

“I can get it…sorry I woke you in the middle of the night. Twice.”

“Top drawer, pick any tee shirt you want.”

It was dark in the room but Liv went over to the chest of drawers. She opened the top drawer and just grabbed a tee shirt. Liv slowly undressed, pulling the shirt over her naked torso. Once in the bed, she tried to relax.

“Get some sleep, Liv. I'm not going to touch you. Tomorrow morning we will definitely find your boot.”

It took a little time but she relaxed enough to finally sleep. Ed kept his promise not to touch her. Eventually the dog made his way back to the top of the bed and provided a nice barrier between the two of them. Still, Olivia woke up more than once. 

Every time she would look at Ed. She memorized the peaceful look on his face. She noticed a dark spot on his neck that looked like a bite…had she done that? She stretched her hand over his open palm, simply hovering and never touching him. She counted the rise and fall of his chest until she passed out again. As dawn rose over Hell’s Kitchen, Olivia Benson knew this was more than a one-time thing. She just had no idea how to tell Ed that.

***


End file.
